Outcasts
by Hope4love92
Summary: Naruto is saved by two handsome man. Ita/Naru/Sasu


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this following story. They all belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto.**

_Requested by Lemonlover._ Sorry it took me so long.

---

"Get him!"

"He's over there!"

A blond man ran throughout the woods as an angry group of villagers followed his trail. The boy tried his hardest to avoid any obstacles that could get in the way of his chance of escaping the furious mob, but due to the darkness of the forest, the boy couldn't see the huge ditch that was waiting in front of him. The male's body tumbled down into the deep, long canal, which the angry mob gladly accepted.

"Well, it seems that faith is on our side today." Chuckled one of the male villagers, "Good riddance, Naruto."

---

Naruto thought he was dead. At least that what he assumed when he couldn't hear or see anything.

"_Who is he?"_ 'Wait! Is that a voice.'

"_He fell from the sky. I thought he was an angel so I brought him in." _

"_Don't play with me, Itachi. What if he finds out what we are? If he does, we'll be on the run again."_

"Am I alive?" Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see two dark-haired man standing in front of him. He noticed that one of the males looked fairly older than the other one, who was right now giving him an icy cold glare that could freeze his blood.

"Oh? So I see that you're up." said the tallest brunette. He then pushed the other male in front of him aside and walked towards the bed Naruto was lying in. "Are you all right? You fell a long way down from that cliff. If I wasn't there to catch you, you would have surely died."

"Where am I?" Naruto asked. Though the blond was grateful that the man had saved him, he was a bit worried that this was some kind of trapped set up by the villagers from earlier.

"You're inside our home. I'm Itachi, by the way, and the little brat over there is called Sasuke."

"I see. I'm Naruto." The blonde said while trying to move his legs, but he hissed in pain when a burning ache struck one of his ankles. Itachi pulled down the blanket that was covering Naruto's body, making the poor boy blush once he noticed that he was in nothing but his underwear.

"I forgot to mention that you sprained your left ankle when you fell, but don't worry I bandaged it up, so in a few days you should be able to walk." Itachi said, while slowly rubbing his index finger over the blue eyed boy's hurt foot. Sasuke walked over to Itachi and abruptly pulled his hand away from Naruto's leg.

"Stop molesting the boy, Itachi." Sasuke said to his older brother, "He need some time to heal so he can hurry up and 'get out' of here." With that said, the shorter brunette proceeded to leave the room.

Itachi sighed and pulled the blanket back over Naruto's body.

"You're going to have to forgive my little brother. There are actually days when he's not PMSing like he is now."

"Is there something about me that upsets him?" Naruto couldn't help but ask.

"No, it's not that. If you were anyone else, I'm sure my brother would act exactly the same. You see, me and brother are part of the Uchiha clan." Naruto's eyes widen at the mention of the word Uchiha.

"By your reaction, it seems that you heard about the clan." Itachi said with a bitter smile on his face. "Our clan is hated around the world for the fact that we possess the Sharingan, because of this, more than half of the Uchihas have been killed, including my father and mother. Once my brother and I realized that we didn't have a home anymore, we decided to make one here. So, of course with all that has happened in our past, my brother is a little cold towards people."

"I'm so sorry." Naruto said after hearing the two brothers sad tale.

"There's no need to be. I guess in reality it's really our fault for being Uchihas, but it's kind of hard to take blame for something that you can't change."

"I know what you mean." Naruto started, "You see the reason I fell down from that cliff was because I was being chased by the people from my village. A long time ago, a fox spirit attacked my village, and my father, the Hokage at that time, used all his strength to seal the spirit inside me, and in the end he died. I know my father's intention was to make it seem like I was a hero, but unfortunately the villagers didn't see it that way. They believe that I was just the fox spirit itself given a human form. Their hatred towards me grew for years until finally they chased me out of the village. I guess I'm exactly like you two in the end."

Itachi looked at Naruto in the amazement. What were the odds that there was actually someone out there who had went through the same struggle and hardship as him and his brother? Hearing about Naruto's past made Itachi feel somewhat close to the boy.

"Yeah, I guess you are."

---

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HAVE HIM STAY HERE!?"

"Shh! Be quiet he's asleep right now." Itachi whispered to his hot-headed brother.

"He is not staying in this house." Sasuke said in a much softer voice this time, but he was still pissed.

"But, Sasuke, he has nowhere else to go." Itachi begged. He felt a bit frustrated that he had to get his little brother approval in order to have the small blonde stay with them, but he knew hell would break loose if he had the boy stay without telling Sasuke first.

"Itachi, this is not like keeping a plant or some kind of pet. This is another human being we're talking about. A human being that can find out our secret and..."

"I already told him that we're Uchihas." Itachi softly interrupted.

"You...did...what!"

"But, Sasuke, it's alright. He was run out of his village just like us." Itachi explained, " And just like us, he has no family members to go to, and don't even act like you're not attracted to him."

"What?" The younger Uchiha said with a blush now staining his cheeks.

"Come on, Sasuke. You know I know more than anyone that blondes have always been your downfall especially cute ones with big blue eyes." Now Sasuke's face heated up from both anger and embarrassment.

"I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to make me upset so I'll let you have your way again, but it won't work this time. My final answer is still no." Itachi looked at his brother for a moment before a devious smirk appeared on his face.

"Okay, have it your way."

----

Darkness had finally came and the crickets were now softly playing their music while Itachi burnt dinner for the third time that night.

"Um...Sasuke, can you help give Naruto a bath while I make dinner...again."

"Why? It's not like he's my pet." Sasuke crudely replied. Itachi would have loved nothing more than to hit his brother over the head at that moment, but right now his hands were kind of full.

"Please, Sasuke." Itachi begged. Sasuke sighed but he began searching for Naruto nonetheless. He found the blonde quietly sitting in a chair next to an opened window. From the way the moonlight was shining over his body, Naruto truly did look like an angel.

"Yes, Sasuke?" Naruto asked after realizing the Uchiha was in the room with him. Sasuke snapped out of his daze and hoped the blushed on his face wasn't that noticeable to the sitting boy.

"Itachi, told me to help you with your bath."

"Oh, I see." Naruto tried to get out of his seat, but he collapsed back down in pain after putting pressure on his sprained ankle. Feeling slightly bad for the blond, Sasuke walked over to the chair and proceeded to pick the blue eyed boy up bridal style. Naruto hope to the gods that Sasuke didn't hear the way his heart was beating from having such a close contact with him.

"We don't have a bathtub inside the house, so we use a hot spring outside." Sasuke said while carrying Naruto out of the house. He then placed the kitsune vessel down on a boulder next to the bubbling spring. Naruto stared at the boiling water, then up at Sasuke who was staring down at him.

"Well..." Sasuke finally said after losing his patients.

"Well, what?" Naruto asked.

"Aren't you going to get undressed."

"W-what?!" Naruto said while blushing.

"Well, you can't go into the springs with your clothes on, or is it that you're waiting for me to undress you?" Sasuke teased.

"N-no, no. It's not that. I can do it myself." Stuttered an embarrassed Naruto.

Sasuke tried not to stare as the blonde slowly took of the pajamas Itachi had given him; he tried not to stare at the way Naruto's milky white skin seem to glow like a heavenly creature's would in the middle of the night, and the Uchiha definitely didn't fight the urge to stroke the front of his pants when Naruto bent his sweet ass over to pull off his pajama's bottom off.

Naruto slowly slid his body into the hot spring while at the same time being completely oblivious at how his little strip show had affected Sasuke. It wasn't until he heard some rustling of clothes falling to the ground that he brought his attention back to the Uchiha.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked the bare chested Sasuke standing over him.

"I got to help you take a bath, don't I?" Sasuke said while unzipping his pants.

"Um...that's alright." Naruto said nervously, " I just needed help walking. I can take over from here."

"Well, I think otherwise." Sasuke said while sliding into the water, placing him right next to Naruto. The two boys stayed quiet as their bodies slowly enjoyed the treatment of the spring.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry." Naruto suddenly said causing the brunette to look at the boy in confusion.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"I know that me staying here is making you feel uncomfortable." The blonde said while staring at the moon above of him, "As soon as my ankle heals, I'll leave right away." A large amount of guilt entered Sasuke's heart once he realized how his earlier actions had hurt the blue eyed boy's feelings.

"Where will you go?" Sasuke asked while not trying to sound like he was concerned.

"Well, back to my village is definitely out of the question." Naruto said more to himself than Sasuke, "I guess I'm going to have to found a place of my own now. Hopefully, I can find a village where they don't know about the spirit that's inside of me."

Sasuke knew that Naruto was desperately fighting back tears now, no matter how hard the blond tried not to show it. The Uchiha wanted to do something to cheer the boy up; anything that would get rid of his guilty conscience, and then it came to him.

"Naruto." Naruto turned his attention to the brunette beside him. Sasuke tilted the blond's head back and gave a light peck to the boy's soft pink lips. Of course, this in turn made Naruto blush.

"What d-did you do that for?"

"You just look like you needed it." Sasuke said so nonchalantly that it sounded like he kissed people for a living.

"D-do you think you can kiss me again?" Naruto asked in such a low voice that he didn't even think that the Uchiha heard him, but obviously Sasuke did or he wouldn't have shoved the blonde against a near by boulder as he started sucking on the boy's lips like there was no tomorrow.

Sasuke was a little bit surprised at how accepting Naruto was to having a guy kiss him. Even right now, while his tongue was exploring ever region inside the boy's mouth, the blonde made no attempt of stopping him. 'Could it be that he's just naturally submissive?' The Uchiha couldn't help but think.

"Well, just look at you two." The familiar voice caused the two boys to stop their make out session and direct their attention to Itachi, whom had snuck up on them some minutes ago.

"How long have you've been standing there?" Sasuke panted out.

"Long enough to see you molesting the poor creature." Itachi said with a smile on his handsome face.

"Heh, isn't that what you planned?" The youngest Uchiha said as he gave Naruto a bit of breathing space.

"Oh, so you figured it out." Itachi said as he slowly began to undress in front of the two boys, "Well, I guess there's no use in hiding my intentions anymore. So can I join?"

"Sure." Sasuke said while making room for his older brother.

"Hey, wait!" An embarrassed and a little bit peeved Naruto interrupted, "Don't I get a say in thi-ah!" Sasuke began sucking on the kitsune vessel's neck, stopping any protest the boy might have had.

Once Itachi had gotten rid of his clothes, he stepped into the spring and slowly made his way over to the two 'occupied' boys. The sight of seeing his little brother nibbling on Naruto's neck, added with the sweet pleasurable sounds the blonde was making, had Itachi's member already half-way hard.

Itachi planted a kiss on Naruto's lips causing the blond to moan in bliss. While Sasuke's kiss had been somewhat demanding and rough, Itachi's was soft and seductive. The oldest Uchiha suck and bit at the blond's lip almost completely imitating the ministrations Sasuke was doing on his neck. The whimpering boy's heart pounded loudly in his chest as his body shuddered at each touch the brothers placed upon it.

Sasuke quietly placed one of his hands under the water and quickly began stroking Naruto's erect length. Naruto's body trembled as Sasuke pumped his cock, soon loud mewls began to poor out of the blond's mouth. Itachi pulled his lips away from Naruto to see what was causing the blue eyed boy to suddenly moan so loudly. He then noticed his little brother's hand moving under the water and he couldn't help but feel a tad jealous that Sasuke was the first to touch the angel 'there', not to mention that Naruto's body was now completely reacting to touch of his brother's instead of his, and being that Itachi was such an competitive person he decided to do something about that.

The oldest Uchiha trailed down Naruto's chest and slowly began sucking and biting on the boy's nipples until they turned hard. The kitsune vessel screamed and lunged his body forward as he tried to get more skin on skin (or in Itachi's case skin on mouth) contact with the Uchiha's.

"Feels...ngh...so good." Naruto panted out as his body felt as if it were being taken on a trip to heaven. Never in his life would the blond have thought he would be in this sort of situation with two equally handsome guys. It made Naruto wonder if he really wasn't dead because this was just too good to be true.

Like his brother, Sasuke was also competitive, so he began to stroke the blonde's cock even harder and faster than before. Naruto tried to tell the younger Uchiha to slow down, for he didn't want to come too soon, but his words turn into a moan as Itachi began sucking even harder at his nipples. Soon a fight for who could make the blonde moan the loudest began to play out between the brothers, which brought Naruto a huge amount of pleasure that he couldn't handle.

"C-coming..." Naruto tried to warn but it was too late. Sasuke felt something hot and sticky spurting from Naruto's member and onto his hand. Itachi lifted his head up away from the blonde's chest to see how the boy's face looked when he climaxed. He wasn't disappointed when he saw the kitsune vessel panting with his eyes closed in felicity as he tried to regain the air he lost from his intense orgasm.

"Did you enjoy that Naru-chan?" Itachi asked with a hint of mirth in his voice.

"Yeah, it was nice." Naruto couldn't help but say with a huge grin on his face.

"Only nice?" Sasuke interrupted, "Lets see if I can change that." Sasuke tried to make his way back over to Naruto's but he was stopped from doing so by Itachi who pushed him away.

"Hey, what was that for?" Sasuke questioned. Itachi said nothing but gave his brother a serious look.

"Oh, I see."

"Um...I'm sorry but I don't have brother ESP, so can you two please explain to me what's going on now?" Asked a confused Naruto.

"Naruto, we want you to stay with us..." Itachi said, surprising Naruto. "...and we won't continue doing this unless we're sure that you'll stay with us afterwards."

"You want me to stay." It wasn't very often Naruto heard those words. Get out. Go away you monster. Burn in hell. Yeah, he heard those before but 'stay'. No, that was something he never imagined someone ever saying to him. Itachi bit the bottom of his lips as he waited for Naruto's answer. Sasuke just stared at the water quietly; he didn't want Naruto to see his face if he decided to say no.

Seconds passed before the kitsune vessel slowly began walking towards Itachi. Once close enough, he grabbed Itachi's face and gave the boy a deep heated kiss. He then pulled away and smiled.

"Yes, I would like to stay with the both of you." The blonde replied. Itachi wanted to jump for joy, but he decided to embrace Naruto instead.

"Heh, Dobe." Sasuke said while walking over to the two. Naruto broke away from the bear hug he was in to give Sasuke his own version of a heated kiss. The youngest Uchiha wrapped his arms around the spirit vessel so he could deepen the lip locking. The brunette felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see Itachi behind him.

"I think we should take this on the shores." The older Uchiha said, "That way we'll have better access to certain 'parts'." Sasuke nodded his head in agreement and began pulling Naruto's body out of the water and onto the land. Neither was surprised that the blond had a huge hard on when they got him out of the spring. However, Naruto was surprised by the length and girth of Sasuke cock as his head had been planted right in front of the boy's groin.

"So huge." Naruto couldn't help from saying. Sasuke looked down to see what the blue eyed boy was talking about. He smiled once he saw the kitsune vessel eyeing his length.

"That's nothing. My brother's is bigger." Naruto looked behind him and gasped when he saw twice the size of Sasuke penis laying in between the older Uchiha's legs.

"T-that's g-going inside me?" The blonde was almost afraid to asked.

"Not yet." Itachi answered. "First, I have to prepare you."

Itachi grabbed a hold of Naruto's milky white buns and spread the soft globes apart. Knowing what his brother was about to do, Sasuke began to stroke his member to the scene in front of him. Itachi slowly licked his lips as he stared at the blonde's pink pucker. It looked like it was just begging to be entered. Itachi then raised the boy's cheeks to his face and slowly traced his tongue over the blonde's hole.

"Ah! Itachi!." Naruto screamed as the older Uchiha impaled him with the hot and thick organ. As the wet appendage shoved in and out of the blonde's anus, the kitsune vessel's breath began to come in short pants. This was the blue eyed boy's first time being rimmed, and though he heard about it a lot from some of the homosexuals in his village, he never imagined that something that can sound so disgusting could feel so good.

Sasuke began fisting himself faster as he watched Naruto getting eaten by his brother. The bent over blond was making delicious heated sounds that had the younger Uchiha's blood boiling. He couldn't wait till it was his turn to take Naruto.

Suddenly without warning, Itachi pulled his tongue out of Naruto's tight anus, causing the blue eyed boy to whimper at the lost of the hot appendage. Itachi then placed two finger in his mouth and began coating them with his saliva. Once the two digits were fully soaked, he spread Naruto's cheeks apart again and placed the coated fingers inside the boy's pink hole. Naruto hissed in pain when he felt something bigger and harder than Itachi's tongue pushing inside him.

"Relax and this will go much easier." Itachi said to the blonde. Naruto took a deep breathe and relaxed his muscles, causing Itachi's fingers to slide in with a pop. The brunette then began to move his digits in and out of the kitsune vessel while making sure not to hurt the boy too much as he did so.

As Itachi scissored him, Naruto tried to focus on something else, anything that would keep his mind off the pain that was going on in his ass. That was when he noticed Sasuke jacking off.

"S-Sasuke." Naruto said causing the stoic boy to look at him. "Put it inside my mouth." Sasuke could have come right then and there, but then that would have been a load wasted. The younger Uchiha crawled over to Naruto's face and placed his member right at the entrance of Naruto's mouth. The blonde slowly opened his mouth and gradually took the Uchiha into his jaw, but being that this was the boy's first time giving a blow job he could only take in a half of Sasuke's length, the rest he covered with his hand.

The kitsune vessel lightly flicked his tongue on the head of Sasuke cock, causing the Uchiha to whimper. Realizing that he enjoyed making Sasuke moan, Naruto began using his tongue to play with the slit on the head of the brunette's penis.

"N-Narutooo, s-stop playing or I'll shove this whole thing down your throat." Sasuke threatened. Not looking forward to dying by blow job, Naruto began to move his mouth up and down the Uchiha's thick length. The blonde began using his tongue with his oral ministration causing Sasuke's hands to tighten in his hair. Suddenly, out of nowhere Naruto felt a jolt of pleasure after Itachi fingers hit something deep inside him. Naruto let out a deep groan that caused vibration through out Sasuke's member, which in turn had the young Uchiha moaning as well.

Itachi inwardly chuckled. The fact that he could give both Naruto and his brother pleasure at the same time was highly amusing to him. The older Uchiha continued his assault on the blonde's prostate, causing Naruto scream out in bliss. The kitsune vessel could feel an all too familiar bubbling in the pit of his stomach, and he knew his second orgasm was approaching; at least it would have if Itachi hadn't suddenly pulled out his fingers. Naruto looked back at the oldest Uchiha in shock. He had been so close to coming, yet the boy behind him denied him of his satisfaction.

"Why?" Naruto said while not even trying to hide the needy tone in his voice. Itachi didn't give the boy an answer.

"Sasuke, you take him first." Sasuke's eyes widen in shock.

"Really, big brother?"

"He's still too tight. I need you to stretch him out a bit for me."

Sasuke took his place behind Naruto as his brother moved out of the way for him. He spread the milky cheeks apart and nearly came as he saw the boy's pink, puckered whole glistening with sweat mixed in with his brother's saliva.

"Naruto, are you ready?" The young Uchiha asked his partner. Naruto, who had been silent the whole time while Sasuke and Itachi switched places, looked at the brunette with lustful eyes.

"Fuck me," were the heated words that came out of the blond's mouth. Sasuke gulped at the blond's commanding voice but pushed his hardened member inside Naruto nonetheless. A loud painful cry came from the kitsune vessel's mouth. Sasuke's length was at least 3 times bigger than Itachi fingers, which caused a burning ache to spread throughout Naruto's bottom.

"The pain will be over in a few minutes." Sasuke said while tenderly rubbing Naruto's butt with his hand. Unknown to the two boys, Itachi was silently crawling under Naruto's body until his face was met with the boy's precum dripping cock. Itachi gave a slight lick to the hardened member, causing Naruto's body to tremble.

"Don't worry, Naruto." Itachi said with a lustful glint in his eyes. "I'll distract you from your pain." With that said, Itachi began to lick and suck on the boy's penis as if it was the newest treat that had hit the streets. Naruto panted, moaned, and screamed as the oldest Uchiha sucked away at his member. The more the blonde would moan, the more his ass would tighten around Sasuke's length which was torture for the poor brunette, since he wasn't trying not to pound into Naruto until he was sure the boy's pain had subsided.

"S-S-Sasuke...anh...move." Naruto whimpered. Sasuke pulled his shaft out of the boy's anus, leaving only the head inside, then with much force, he quickly slammed back in.

"Sasuke!" A loud wail came from Naruto mouth after Sasuke hit his prostate just in one thrust.

"So...good." Sasuke moaned as he continued to pound into the boy under him. Naruto's ass was so warm and tight. Itachi truly didn't know what he was missing. Itachi continued lapping away at Naruto's tan length. He couldn't get enough of the boy's flavor. The blond's precum was salty, yet left a sweet aftertaste in his mouth. Sasuke truly didn't know what he was missing.

Short pleasurable yelps and screams came from Naruto's mouth as he continued being touch by the two brothers. Something hot and hard hit the blue eyed boy's chin. The blonde looked down to see that it was Itachi's cock. Without any hesitation, Naruto began to suck on the long organ. A gurgled cry came from Itachi as he was taken by surprise from Naruto's sudden touch.

The circle of passion continued that way. Sasuke forcefully thrusting into Naruto, while the blonde deep throated the Itachi's length as the oldest Uchiha remained sucking on the blue eyed boy's cock. Each male trying to get the other to come, each male taking the time to enjoy the pleasure the other was giving, each male knowing that this would soon come to an end.

Naruto was the first to come as a he let out a deep moan over Itachi's length as his seed spilled into the Uchiha's mouth, who gladly swallowed the salty liquid. Sasuke was next as Naruto's ass tightened around his length when the blonde climaxed, causing his semen to squirt inside Naruto, some even down the boy's leg. Itachi was the last as his release burst inside the inexperienced Naruto's mouth. The Uchiha's sudden climax had taken the boy by surprise, so, of course, some of the brunette's sperm leaked out of his mouth and down his chin.

Tired and worn out, Sasuke quietly slid towards a boulder to rest on as he waited for his brother to take his place behind Naruto. Itachi slid from under the blonde and placed himself at the boy's entrance.

"Can you handle one more round?" Itachi asked the boy before even thinking about continuing with his actions. This was the blonde's first time and it was a good chance that he was already worn out.

"Can you?" Naruto said with a devious grin. Itachi smiled. 'Oh we're definitely keeping him.'

Itachi placed his member in between Naruto's cheeks and slowly began entering the blonde. Naruto hiss in pain. Itachi was bigger than Sasuke which meant his anus was being stretched out even more, but, unlike with Sasuke, the pain was actually bearable this time.

Itachi's eyes hazed over as he enjoy the warmth of being inside the blonde. Even though Sasuke had been the first inside Naruto, the kitsune vessel felt tighter then any virgin he had known.

"Itachi...move." Naruto begged the Uchiha inside him. The brunette complied by pushing completely out of the boy only to push back in. The feel of his prostate being hit again had Naruto's cock stirring once more. Itachi continued thrusting into the kitsune vessel as incoherent moans began pouring out of his mouth.

"N-N-Naru...sooo...t-tight."

Naruto began pushing back into Itachi making sure to meet each of the Uchiha's thrusts. The sound of his heart racing drowned out any noise that was surrounding him. His breathing was coming out in pants and his mouth was left wide open as his mind enjoyed the sensation of being taken from behind. Itachi's penis felt so good inside him. It was so thick and hot, and it hit him with a certain amount of energy that had his whole body trembling with pleasure.

Itachi began to take even harder and longer strokes inside Naruto. He knew the blonde would be cumming any minute now. He was still new to sex after all.

"Itachi!" Naruto screamed as he couldn't keep up with the brunette's thrust anymore. Suddenly a flash of white appeared behind the blond's eyes. The kitsune vessel screamed out his orgasm while his ass clenched around Itachi's member. Itachi could only push inside Naruto two more times before spilling his seed inside the boy.

Completely worn out, Naruto's unconscious body slumped to the ground.

"Sasuke, help me take him inside." Itachi said while lifting up Naruto. The two brothers carried the blond inside the house and placed the boy in bed before joining him.

"Aren't you glad he decided to stay?" Itachi asked Sasuke while stroking their blond lover's hair away from his face. The youngest Uchiha looked at the boy next to him with a caring smile on his face.

"Yes, I am." Sasuke said before wrapping his arms around Naruto as he drifted off to sleep.

---

_--Beta'd by UKELICIOUS--_


End file.
